Bonds of Friendship
by Sparkling Cyanide
Summary: FE9: POR The hardships of war forge new relationships for Astrid, Sothe, Tormod and Makalov. Based on supports for these characters.


A/N: I acctually wrote this some time ago before Radiant Dawn was released. It's based on Path of Radiance and was an attempt to blend a bunch of support convos together into a narrative. Relationships examined are: Astrid/Sothe, Astrid/Makalov, Tormod/Sothe and Tormod/Muarim. Hope you enjoy.

Bonds of Friendship

Usually the supply tent was the best place for thinking - especially in the middle of the night. The noisy bustle of the main camp was far away, and the looming shadows of the supply crates seemed comforting and protective rather than ominous. It was as if Astrid could lose herself among the unused weapons and staves and all her problems would go away - if only for a little while.

The problem Astrid currently wrestled with was that she missed her grandmother - the fierce yet benevolent woman who in so many ways was her inspiration. When army life took an unexpectedly unpleasant turn, thoughts of Nana never failed to revive her flagging spirit. It seemed that despite her convictions to the contrary, Astrid was upset by the loss of her grandmother's pendant. She knew in her heart that it was only a cold piece of metal and stone, and as such was meaningless without the warm memories of her grandmother's grace and beauty. For whatever it was worth she hoped the necklace would help the unfortunate Makalov sort out his personal difficulties.

At that moment her thoughts were interrupted by soft footfalls that were almost indistinguishable from the silence of the night. A shadow appeared in the doorway and the lamp set in the corner revealed the vivid green hair and wide amber eyes of Sothe. It wasn't that surprising to see Sothe wandering around in the middle of the night. He had the closed secretive nature of a thief, and despite some misunderstandings and awkward conversations they had managed to become fairly good friends.

"Good evening Sothe," she called out from where she was sitting.

True to his laconic nature, Sothe merely nodded and began adding a collection of bottles and pouches he had in his pack to the medical supplies.

"Not that it's any of my business," he said when he had finished. "But isn't it kinda late to be sitting in the supply tent?"

It suddenly occurred to Astrid that it must be well past midnight.

"It is," she sighed. "But it's quiet here, unlike the rest of the camp. I like to come here to think."

"oh," he said, turning to the door. "In that case, I'll just go."

"You don't have to leave," she said, gesturing for him to have a seat on the crate across from her. "I was just thinking about my family."

"Your family?" he asked. "From what I heard you don't really get along with them."

"I know," Astrid sighed. "But they are still my family." Thoughts of the lost pendant again crossed her mind. "I still miss them." She gave a lonely sigh.

Together they lapsed into silence.

"I guess I know how that feels," Sothe added awkwardly. "I have someone who's like family to me, but I have to imagine everything's alright. Otherwise... otherwise... " He just let the thought fade - a faraway look in his eyes.

"I miss my grandmother," Astrid said. "She was my inspiration - but she wouldn't want me to be sad! That's the thought I keep with me everyday and sometimes it seems like she's watching over me and protecting me."

Sothe didn't answer. It was if he hadn't heard a word she had said. He still had that absent, pensive look on his face and Astrid felt suddenly guilty for causing him pain.

"Tormod was looking for you earlier," she said, deciding on a change of topic. "He asked me if I'd seen you."

"Oh?" the thief replied, gruffly. "In that case, you haven't seen me."

"I know you find him irritating, Sothe." Astrid watched as he rolled his eyes. "But it wouldn't hurt to speak to him once and a while. You might be surprised."

Rising to her feet, Astrid briefly rested a hand on his arm as she turned to leave. It was getting late after all and they had an early morning.

Sothe didn't follow. Instead, he remained sitting there long into the night, deep in thought.

* * *

"What's the matter, little one? You look sad."

"Oh, hello Muarim," Tormod sighed, looking up to see the tiger standing beside him. "I was just thinking."

"Is it something you'd like to talk about?" Muarim said as he rested a huge hand on the boy's shoulder, troubled by the expression on his face.

"It's nothing," Tormod sighed. "I've just been trying to be friend with Sothe for weeks now but he keeps avoiding me."

"Sothe..." Muarim muttered, calling to mind the quiet green haired boy he'd seen sneaking around the camp."You have to understand, little one," he said at last. "Not everyone finds it easy to make friends. Sometimes you just have to be patience and kind and wait for them to come to you."

"You really think so?" Tormod asked with renewed hope in his eyes.

"Of course," the tiger assured him. "I know how persistent you can be little one. Just try to be patient."

"Thanks Muarim!" Tormod threw his arms around the tiger's waist in a hug. "You're the best."

The young mage then ran off with new determination to befriend the lonely young thief. He was also determined to ease some of the grief he saw in his foster father's eyes - grief at the alienation he felt among his own kind.

* * *

"Astrid, I'm serious!" Makalov cried, all but throwing himself on his knees at her feet. "You're practically a blinding beacon of moral greatness! More generous and forgiving that the Goddess Herself, and I..." He fumbled in his pocket, drawing out Astrid necklace. "I'm nothing but a big swindler!" He pressed the pendant into her hand. "Please forgive me!"

"Oh, Makalov," she murmured, still shocked by his heartfelt but embarrassing display. She quickly slipped the chain around her neck, uncomfortably aware that the metal had been warmed by his body's heat.

"I'm not upset," she said, trying to stay calm, but the situation felt beyond her control as his words caused a wave of warmth to was over her face. "There's nothing to forgive. Just please. Stop teasing me." Her cheeks flushed and she lowered her eyes to the ground, unable to bear his intense gaze. "It's just... when a fine gentleman like you stares at me like that... Oh goddess!" She buried her face in her hands, realizing the thoughts she'd let slip.

"I'm... I'm... so embarrassed!"

Without another word she turned on her heel. Running through the camp, she didn't stop until she'd reached the cool. comforting interior of her own tent. There she sat in the darkness, quietly willing her breath and her heartbeat to return to normal.

* * *

"We're going to be best friends forever!"

"Er... Well..." Sothe hesitated at the mage's joyful declaration, wondering once again what he'd gotten himself into.

"We'll talk - sometimes! But don't get the idea that we're best friends."

"Why?" the boy was irritating in his persistence. "We have so much in common!"

"No offense, Tormod." Sothe said, desperately trying to return the situation to reality. "But thieves are loners. I can't have you tagging along snapping twigs."

"Then you'll just have to teach me how to be a thief," the boy countered cheerfully. "I'll need to know these things if I'm going to be the best mage ever!"

"Right," Sothe said. "And I'm sure Muarim will approve of me teaching you how to pickpocket."

"That's okay." Tormod prattled on. "You can teach me to be silent and deadly."

"Tormod? Isn't magic all flashy and loud?" the thief said. "Besides, you're not sneaking up on anyone dressed like that." Sothe gestured to the bright orange cloak of a fire mage that the boy wore.

Tormod's enthusiasm was waning and Sothe was starting to feel vaguely guilty. Tormod was right after all. In many ways they had a lot in common - both were young, lonely and often had no one to talk to. Maybe Astrid was right, Sothe thought, calling to mind their earlier conversation. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to make an effort.

"I guess I could teach you to use this." the thief muttered, holding up an old combat knife. The blade was battered and scratched but it still held a keen edge. Tormod looked hesitant but Sothe continued anyway.

"A lot of sages use knives... and besides," he said with the pale ghost of a smile on his lips. "You'll need it if you want to be the best mage ever."

* * *

Later that evening, Astrid found herself once again in her favourite thinking spot. Turning her grandmother's pendant over in her hands, her mind replayed the events of the day as she sat in the comforting shadows.

"Good evening, Sothe." She called out as he once again appeared and began adding his stash of stolen goods to the supplies.

"Um... hi," he mumbled, never ceasing his work and then, noticing the time and location he added "Thinking about your family again?"

"Among other things." She said, blushing as the thought of her earlier encounter with Makalov crossed her mind.

"Here." Sothe said, interrupting her train of thought. She looked up to find him holding a Silver Bow. He held it out to her, looking for all the world as if he were embarrassed.

"I... um... found this earlier. Thought you could use it."

"Thank you, Sothe. It's lovely." Her face was lit with surprise and pleasure as she ran her hands over the smooth curve of the bow. "May I ask where you found it?"

"Maybe it's better if you don't," he said, turning away only to pull up a crate and begin sharpening his daggers.

Astrid took a moment to consider him – looking lost and lonely amid the dusky shadows. If he was embarrassed about the stealing, he need not have worried. It wasn't her place to judge him as she once again realized how much she had taken her privileged upbringing for granted. She had her sword, her bow and her heavy armour but all that stood between Sothe and death was the twisted blade of a knife. She looked again at the pendant her grandmother had given her – said to bring luck and protection to its bearer...

"Sothe?" she said, holding out the necklace. "I want you to have this."

The boy looked up from his work to see the bright stone dangling before him on its slender gold chain.

"Hey, look," he muttered. "If its about the bow, don't worry about it. You don't owe me anything."

"It's not a payment," she insisted. "It's a gift."

"A gift?"

"Yes. It's a gift – because your my friend." She continued at his look of confusion. "And you _are_ my friend. So I just want you to have this and remember that you're not alone."

"Your friend..." he said with something of acceptance in his voice and he took the chain and slipped it over his head and under his collar.

Maybe there was more to this friendship thing than he had previously thought.

* * *

Characters copyright Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

Used without permission.


End file.
